


Wave Park Adventure

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Stiles talks Peter into coming to the wave park with the Pack.





	Wave Park Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoonFiclet prompt 344 - Drift
> 
> Yay! I finally wrote one!

Stiles dropped another bag next to the small pile near the door. 

"Okay, I think we're ready!" he said cheerfully. "Do you need to get anything else?" he asked Peter.

"Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you," Peter replied patiently. He drained the coffee he had been drinking and put the mug in the sink. "It's a Pack outing, not the apocalypse. Surely, you don't need all of that."

Stiles laughed. "You haven't been to the wave park with us recently," he replied. "_All_ of this is necessary. Extra towels are never wrong around water and the Pack. And extra clothes -- I'm always interested to see who forgets what."

"I will trust your judgment on that," Peter allowed. He had found reasons not to go to the wave park with the rest of the Pack before this, knowing that wave parks weren't his favorite activity. But Stiles had been so disappointed when Peter tried to beg off this time that Peter had given in. 

The wave park was a relatively new attraction in the area, located about an hour from Beacon Hills. Being a Tuesday, with most younger children at school, it meant the Pack had the park -- mostly -- to themselves. Stiles had made sure the Pack was very aware of the mom's with little pre-school kids, as well as the senior citizens looking for an easy workout. He didn't want them to get banned from the wave park, so he was conscientious of their behavior.

The plan was for the Pack to drift into the park in small groups, since a few were taking a half day off from work and would be a little later and a couple had classes they needed to attend. Tuesday was Stiles' free day from college, so he and Peter were getting there earlier to make sure they had a spot so everyone could sit together.

Once in the park, Stiles placed his packs strategically to save chairs. He turned to Peter and said, "Come on the lazy river with me?"

Peter sighed. "If I must."

Stiles ignored the sigh and grinned. "It's early, we'll have the river to ourselves and we can drift along at our own pace."

"That's acceptable," Peter smiled. He took off his outer clothes to reveal the teeny speedo he was wearing.

"Peter!" Stiles hissed. "This is a _family_ place! There may be kids here!"

Peter looked down his lean, muscular body -- okay, Stiles was looking, too! -- and shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"There's... nothing to the imagination!" Stiles protested.

"It's no worse than the bikini Erica wears," Peter pointed out with a sly grin.

"But..." Stiles stopped, knowing Peter really was right. 

Peter moved closer to Stiles. "Besides, I thought you dragged me here to see me all dripping... and wet..." Peter whispered into Stiles' ear. Peter gave a quick kiss before moving away.

Stiles groaned. He took Peter's hand and started to lead them to the tubes for the lazy river. "Okay, into the water, before I do something inappropriate myself."

Peter laughed.


End file.
